tamrielscholarsguildfandomcom-20200214-history
Tarvyn Vilas
Overview Tarvyn Vilas is a Dunmer who hails from a small town (library) in Morrowind. Most of his life was spent managing that library outside of Sadrith Mora. He also studied Destruction and Alteration magic as a means of self defense, becoming an expert Destruction mage and Adept in Alteration and teaching Destruction magic as a job on the side. One day a roving band of bandits attacked and looted his library, he tried fending them off but saw it was suicide to keep trying to, he saved what books he could and escaped as the library was burning around him. He spent a few years travelling through Morrowind with the intent of working for a library in Cryodiil. Once in Cyrodiil he travelled from city to city until he arrived in Leyawiin, where he found work in a library, collecting more books for his Library. Tarvyn is friendly, kind and is happiest when discussing the contents of a book, he is always looking for more books to add to his collection. He doesn't like to start fights and will only use his destruction magic in self defense and seeks to learn all he can. But as soon as his library is threatened his hostile side will come out in full force. Early Life Tarvyn was born on the 29th of Rain's Hand in the year 3E 101 under the sign of the Mage to his parents Tidril and Sadene Vilas. He was born in Sadrith Mora, but his time here would be short lived. His family was poor and decided to move outside the city rather than deal with any of the Telvanni guards who harassed the poorer citizens. His family moved to a small town near the city where they established a library. Tarvyn was an assisstant to his parents for the first twenty years of his life, being illiterate he couldn't not read the books he was surrounded by. He made every effort to learn to become literate, five years later, he was. For the first fifty years of his life he helped his parents run the library, while learning magic when he had time and teaching it to others as a side job. Unfortunately for Tarvyn, his mother and father would vanish one night and never be seen again, the only clues he's ever had were some form of ritualistic circle and a book about the Daedric princes that had writing all over the sections about Hermaeus Mora. Until 4E1 he was the only librarian of his parent's library, though he did not spend all of his 284 years in Morrowind in the library. The Arnesian War Tarvyn was still in Morrowind during the time of the Arnesian war and wanted nothing to do with it. He did his job, if a soldier wanted to borrow something to read he would be able to. Staying out of the battles because he believed that everyone should be free. The Oblivion Crisis During the Oblivion Crisis Tarvyn was lucky enough to avoid the conflict, well, the conflict of the Daedric invasion anyway. One day a fierce looking man entered the library and demanded books on weapons training, when Tarvyn only returned with three books the man threw them back at him and stormed out, muttering something about payback. The ordeal confused Tarvyn greatly and made him wonder why anybody would do such a thing to books. The Destruction of His Library A year after the Oblivion Crisis the strange man made good on his promise, out of nowhere bandits came and sacked the library. Tarvyn was paralyzed with fear until he saw patrons of the library running around not trying to stop them. He grabbed a large bag and, while trying to fight bandits, grabbed what books he could. Realizing it was hopeless to keep fighting them, Tarvyn escaped and started to wander Morrowind for several years, never settling anywhere and meeting many people along the way. Nina In the year 3E433 Tarvyn met a young Dunmer girl by the name of Nina. She seemed lost and alone so he allowed her to travel with him. She was only 50 compared to Tarvyn who at the time was 332 years old. The two developed a close bond, not one that could be compared to two mer in love but more like a Father-Daughter bond, of course, that eventually changed. Tarvyn learned a lot from Nina and vice-versa, travelling together for four years before Tarvyn decided to go to Cyrodiil. Nina wanted to pursue her dream of owning a ship and the two parted ways in one tear filled conversation. Nina cared deeply for Tarvyn but knew there was always something bothering him, always something in the back of his mind that would cause him to lose focus on a conversation they were having. She had no idea that his parents vanished, Tarvyn merely told her they died long ago, not even he knows why he hid the truth. Nina and Tarvyn still communicate via letter to this day. During the Solstheim trip, Tarvyn encountered Nina, the two began to catch up and among other things, decided that she would be accompanying him back to the island. Tarvyn and Nina had a quick and private wedding on Solstheim. The two are much closer than their interactions would lead one to believe. On the Guild island of Sunlock, Nina has made it habit to walk around the island in the mornings, to stay healthy during her pregnancy. She has also been working on preventing Tarvyn from overworking himself and stressing himself out. She thinks that he does too much in everything he does and doesn't leave any room for downtime. Tarvyn, on Nina's advice, has been taking more time off from certain duties and letting himself relax. She seems to be the only one who can get him to do such things. Time Spent in Cyrodiil After a few months of moving from town to town in Morrowind, he paid to get into Cyrodiil in the year 4E4. He lived in Bruma for awhile, never really being able to settle anywhere, until he made it to Leyawiin and worked at the library there until 4E202. His time in Cyrodiil was mostly uneventful and boring, until the Great War happened anyway. A Chance Meeting and Some Revenge One day an elderly Dunmer came into the Leyawiin Library, he claimed to know Tarvyn and said he knew where the bandits that destroyed his library were hiding out. Rightfully skeptical, Tarvyn questioned the man until he was confident that the truth was being told. Once he was told the location Tarvyn thanked him and set out for the cave. Once inside he cast an Invisibilty spell on himself and started looking for the bandits. Following the sound of voices he soon found them around a campfire. Filled with an unfamiliar rage, rage that stemmed from the destruction of his library for no reason, he cast a powerful Chain Lightning spell at them, killing all but one instantly, he jumped down and dispelled the invisibility spell. When asked why he did this he simply responded with "You took away what was my life, so I took yours." and killed the bandit. Afterwards he reflected on how they could possibly live as long as he did, upon searching their lair he found that they were servants off Vaermina that were given long lives to find and kill worshippers of Hermaeus Mora. He refuses to speak about it to this day. A Secret Ritual During his time in Leyawiin he kept looking for information on the disspearance of his parents. In 4E10 he found something. He read that there was a ritual to summon Hermaeus Mora, he took the time to get the necessary materials and prepared the ritual. Hermaeus Mora decided to show up and entertain Tarvyn's request. When asked what he wanted, Tarvyn replied "A long life, one long enough that if I seeked all the knowledge in the world and learned it all, I would run out of things to do." He was granted an unnaturally long life and as a side effect, his appearace aged at 1/3 the normal rate. He would have a long life so long as he repeated the ritual every few centuries. Nobody knows that he has done this and Tarvyn would prefer it kept that way. The Vigilants of Stendarr Perhaps almost as much or even more so than the Thalmor, Tarvyn despises the Vigilants of Stendarr. He's witnessed their "curing" of Daedra worshippers several times in his life. He cannot fathom what part of their faith allows them to mercilessly beat those who refuse "help". He's seen this mostly when they are interrogating Dunmer and others who worship beings outside the pantheon. The Great War Not much is known about Tarvyn during the Great War, as with the other wars he lived through, Tarvyn wanted nothing to do with it. Despite the Thalmor capturing Leyawiin he remained unharmed and continued running the library. The war maked the start of Tarvyn's great hatred for the Thalmor, which would only grow as time went on. The only time his demeanor noticeably changes is in the presence of members of the Altmeri Dominion. During the sacking of Leyawiin, Tarvyn would make eye contact with the commander of the Altmeri troops, a womer who would later turn out to be Arivanna. Trip To Skyrim After a few months of being in the Tamriel Guild of Scholars, Tarvyn decided that he wanted to visit the College of Winterhold and the city of Solitude. He got a ride to Leyawiin from Rojun and spent a day in Leyawiin, paying a visit to his old library and his old apprentice. He headed north after that under the guard of some members of the Fighter's Guild, after arriving in Riverwood the guards left his company due to a change in plans brought on by Krognaz, who asked him to order supplies from Orsimer strongholds and Markarth for him. Arriving in Whiterun he withdrew money on behalf of Krognaz and hired a Compainion named Vulwulf. Tarvyn went about placing the orders and spent a day in the Library at the College of Winterhold, having a conversation with the Librarian. Upon arriving in Solitude Tarvyn met up with Rojun, where the two spent a day sightseeing and taking care of some personal business of Rojun's. Afterwards Tarvyn went back to the island on Rojun's ship, picking up a new guild member along the way. Loss of Humanity Slowly the price of the Prince of Knoweldge's gift began to reveal itself. Long periods of isolation had accelerated this curse. The curse was that he slowly began to lose emotional feeling. He found himself unable to express certain emotions like rage at first, but it is slowly expanding, taking away more and more as time goes on. Inwardly Tarvyn is worried about a long, long life as an emotionless shell, but he remains as cheery as he can be on the outside. Recovering Humanity Much of his research in recent years has been to undo/reduce the damage the curse has done to him. He has been met with success, being able to keep his longevity and regaining his ability to "feel" again. Solstheim and A Family Held Hostage Tarvyn joined many of the scholars on the trip to Solstheim. On their journey there he recieved a vision from Hermaeus Mora, telling him to return to what's left of his former home and perform a ritual to appease him or he would "hurt him in ways his mortal mind cannot even fathom." What he didn't know at the time is that it meant he'd take Nina and their unborn child to his realm for all eternity. Upon arriving to Solstheim Tarvyn met up with Nina again and after some... intimate moments together, Tarvyn discovered she was with child during a questioning by Mattenne and Yisra. He lost his wits for a short time and was utterly surprised and shocked that he would soon be a parent. The main thing on his mind now is to get to Vvardenfell and perform that ritual so that he can keep his family safe. For once, his library isn't his primary concern, on the list it would be second followed by the thought of being a parent. The trip to Vvardenfell won't last more than a day or so by his estimate, so those going with him will need to be kept distracted while he does the ritual. Guild Research Lately Tarvyn has taken an interest in practical applications of magicka for the common person. He has taken Ruwen as an assisstant for this to aid his research. He's finished research with pulling water out of the air and transmuting slag metal with a lower magicka cost. His research for now is finished and he has resumed his duties as librarian. Writing His Book His research finished for now, Tarvyn has decided to write a book and upon finishing it, submit it for publishing so a larger audience to read and learn from. Considerable progress has been made and Tarvyn has secured a publisher for it. The book will be several chapters long and detail steps needed for each spell, including lessons to self-teach spells in case the reader doesn't know it. Guild Council Tarvyn was asked to become a member of the newly formed Guild Council along with Arivanna, Krognaz, Mattenne and Theodane. His post entailed being in charge of collecting and managing the books in the library and organizing and teaching some lessons for the guild. Skills Throughout his long life Tarvyn has spent time learning and mastering a few of the schools of magick. He has proficiency in restoration but due to the fact that he rarely uses it he doesn't much bother with it. Marks Tarvyn has a few marks scattered around Tamriel they are in: Leyawiin The Imperial City Sunlock Sadrith Mora Tel Mithryn The College of Winterhold Category:Members